Currently, a long term evolution (LTE) system of which standardization is in progress supports a bandwidth of 100 MHz by collecting five bandwidths each having 20 MHz, through carrier aggregation. The carrier aggregation extends the bandwidth by collecting a plurality of carriers, so as to increase a data rate.
Multi carriers represent all frequency bands used by a base station, and a component carrier means an element carrier constituting multi carriers. Namely, multi carriers are constituted through carrier aggregation of a plurality of component carriers.
Accordingly, a method of mapping a plurality of transport sequences to a plurality of component carriers is required.
According to the related art, a plurality of transport sequences is sequentially mapped to a plurality of component carriers. In this case, a problem occurs in that transmission failure continuously occurs in the sequences mapped to the component carriers having bad performance.